An IoT device is a device that connects wirelessly to a network and has the ability to be controlled by or transmit data to another device on the network. Some IoT devices include home appliances (e.g., ovens and refrigerators), thermostats, lights, water heaters, door locks, cars, and medical devices (e.g., pacemakers and implants). It is envisioned that IoT devices will someday work together for people at home and in industry.
There has been a significant increase in the use of IoT devices within the home that have Bluetooth, Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), Near Field Communication (NFC) and/or ZigBee wireless support. These IoT devices can communicate with other devices to carry out functionality, such as home automation based features. Unfortunately, communication and control of such IoT devices via one or more customer premises equipment (CPEs), such as a set-top box, set-top gateway, or WiFi routers on a cable or fiber optic network is limited.